


Самая малость

by klotho_borg



Series: ФБ Black Sails 2017 [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: после разговора у костра с Сильвером в голове у Флинта засела одна мысль, которая никак не хотела уходить





	Самая малость

_И осталась — самая малость,_  
Осталась только голая милость,  
Это всё, что от жизни осталось,  
Всё остальное сгодилось  
И пущено в ход...  
Вот. 

_Зимовье Зверей, «Каждая мышь довольна»_

Одна мысль застряла в голове у Флинта после их с Сильвером разговора у костра и никак не хотела уходить. Прошел бой, прошел военный совет, наступил новый день, а мысль все не уходила — засела в голове, как заноза, и требовала к себе пристального внимания. Флинт пытался отогнать ее, как назойливую муху, но раз за разом возвращался, проигрывая разговор по кругу. И ладно бы это было что-то, стоящее внимания, так нет же — полная глупость!

Итак, Сильвер и Билли решили, что это он, Флинт, призвал на их путь сначала шторм, а потом штиль. Притянул к себе, наколдовал, придумал — как это можно было назвать? Что это его демоны управляют реальностью вокруг. Какая же несусветная чушь. Или нет? Какой-то внутренний голос в голове у Флинта тихо нашептывал, что на самом деле все так и происходит. Понятное дело, что будь у этих внутренних «демонов» реальная власть, то Англия бы уже пылала вместе со всеми колониями. Но все-таки в конце концов все случилось, как он хотел. Он жаждал войны — он получил ее. Теперь у него были люди, готовые сражаться, неожиданные союзники, деньги, оружие и все еще своя верная команда. Можно ли сказать, что это все появилось само по себе?

— Капитан!

Флинт с трудом вынырнул из собственных мыслей. Он шел по деревне маронов, не особо замечая людей вокруг, и, видимо, до него не в первый раз пытались докричаться. Его догнал чуть запыхавшийся доктор Хоуэлл и еще раз сказал:

— Капитан. Мне нужно с вами поговорить.

Когда с капитаном хочет поговорить корабельный врач, это уже само по себе может заставить напрячься. Флинт жестом предложил отойти с дороги, и они остановились в тени ближайшего дома, чтобы спешащие мимо люди не мешали им.

— Слушаю вас, док. Что-то не так с ранеными?

Хоуэлл скривился, но помотал головой.

— Нет, с ранеными как раз все в порядке — ну, насколько это может быть для их состояния. Я хотел бы поговорить с вами о мистере Сильвере.

Вот тут Флинт действительно ощутил холодок, пробежавший по спине. Хоуэлл был врачом на пиратском судне — это значило, что он в принципе никогда не паниковал по поводу состояния пациентов. За все годы совместного плавания он чаще всего бесстрастно констатировал смерть члена экипажа или же перечислял раны, несовместимые с дальнейшим пребыванием на корабле. Сильвер — это был особый случай, как ни крути, но даже тут Хоуэлл, едва кризис миновал, выбрал тактику редких осмотров и замечаний, чтобы не надоедать лишний раз. Флинт мог только подивиться его тактичности и профессионализму. И вот теперь это.

— Хорошо. А что же с ним не так?

— С ним... — Хоуэлл пожевал губами, как будто сомневался, говорить или нет: — Ладно. Скажу как есть: за его поведение и состояние меня отругала знахарка маронов.

Флинт удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Серьезно? Мне показалось, что она не знает английского.

— О, это действительно так, но поверьте, капитан, она была более чем красноречива на своем родном языке и очень хорошо использовала мимику и жесты.

Флинт с трудом подавил улыбку, греша на слишком живое воображение и вместо этого сдвинул брови.

— Так. И что же вы поняли?

— Что мистер Сильвер отказывался от какой-либо помощи, когда у него была лихорадка, до тех пор пока принцесса маронов не привела к нему знахарку. Лечила она его практически насильно. И еще, кажется, она говорила, чего я заслуживаю за то, что у мистера Сильвера не было должного ухода.

— Это не ваша вина. Вы сказали ей, что наша команда побывала сначала в центре шторма, а потом несколько недель страдала от голода и обезвоживания?

Хоуэлл криво улыбнулся, и Флинт едва не хлопнул себя по лбу за недогадливость.

— Ах да, понимаю. Ваш разговор чем-нибудь закончился?

— Я, как смог, жестами и мимикой, пообещал ей, что присмотрю за мистером Сильвером и больше такого не повторится. И после этого я пошел искать его и не нашел.

— Как это понимать?

— Его просто нигде нет. Там, где я его ищу, я имею в виду. Спрашиваю людей — только что был здесь, ушел пару минут назад. Я думаю, он специально.

Флинт посмотрел в раздраженные и слишком понимающие глаза Хоуэлла и подавил тяжелый вздох. Ну конечно же, Сильвер специально. Единственное, чем можно было утешиться в данной ситуации, так это мыслью, что человеку, который передвигается по лагерю с такой скоростью, не может быть слишком уж плохо.

— Хорошо, док, я вас понял. Я передам мистеру Сильверу, что вы его ищете, как только встречу.

Но Хоуэлла, у которого была задета профессиональная гордость, нельзя было успокоить так просто.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы вы поговорили с ним, капитан. Привели его, если это потребуется. Я не видел раны мистера Сильвера после боя, их состояние могло ухудшиться. Это моя вина, слишком много работы, но и наш квартирмейстер не дает к себе подобраться.

Хоуэлл прожигал Флинта взглядом, не произнося очевидную фразу: "Он вас послушает". Почему-то все на этих двух чертовых островах думали, что Джон Сильвер слушает своего капитана.

— Хорошо, я понял. Я сразу же отправлю мистера Сильвера к вам, как только найду.

Наконец-то Хоуэлл удовлетворенно кивнул, и они распрощались. Флинт вышел на главную улицу деревни, если ее можно было так назвать, и продолжил свой путь. Кажется, до встречи с доком он думал о чем-то... ах да. Точнее, о черт. Интересно, если реальностью вокруг Флинта управляют его демоны, то почему бы им не метнуться на поиски Сильвера и не привести его к доктору? По счастью, разговор с Хоуэллом в достаточной мере отвлек Флинта от собственных мыслей, так что неотвратимо приближающуюся к нему Мади он увидел самостоятельно. Он остановился, сложил руки за спиной и чуть наклонил голову, показывая, что готов к диалогу.

— Капитан. На пару слов.

Принцесса маронов, как и всегда, была убийственно серьезна. Вокруг них с Флинтом быстро и ненавязчиво образовалось пустое пространство. Флинт не в первый раз отмечал удивительное свойство: во время всех разговоров с принцессой ее люди либо уходили заниматься своими делами, либо активно делали вид, что их совершенно не интересует происходящее. Это вызывало даже легкую зависть — на пиратском корабле и свистнуть-то на одном борту нельзя было, чтобы об этом не узнали в трюме через пять минут.

— Да, конечно, ваше высочество.

— Я хотела поговорить о вашем квартирмейстере, Джоне Сильвере.

Надо же, какой поворот.

— Поверьте, вы не первая, кто ко мне подходит с такой темой за последние полчаса.

Мади удивленно изогнула брови.

— Правда? Кто же был первым?

— Мистер Хоуэлл, наш корабельный врач. У него с вашей знахаркой случилась интереснейшая дискуссия по поводу здоровья мистера Сильвера.

Мади округлила глаза.

— Она ведь не знает английского.

— Но, тем не менее, четко донесла свою мысль до нашего дока.

— Потрясающе. Мне тоже есть что сказать: у мистера Сильвера снова начинается лихорадка.

Флинт вздохнул.

— Вы уверены?

— Да. Я была с ним во время приступов, потом во время боя, и видела его после — по-моему, ему не стоило так тратить силы. Ему определенно стало хуже.

— Поэтому он и бегает от Хоуэлла. Спасибо, что сказали.

— Он не хочет выглядеть слабым — перед командой, перед вами, перед союзниками. Особенно теперь. Но от мертвого от него не будет никакого толку, — безжалостно произнесла Мади. — Вы должны поговорить с ним. Он вас послушает. Вы его капитан.

Ну вот, опять. Флинт усмехнулся.

— Похоже, вы неправильно поняли расстановку сил на нашем корабле, ваше высочество.

— О, нет, я все увидела. Джон послушает вас, стоит только подобрать правильные слова.

Это "Джон" немного резануло ухо: было над чем задуматься, судя по тому, с какой легкостью оно слетело с губ Мади. Можно было понять, еще когда она подошла с вопросом о здоровье Сильвера... в конце концов, это просто не его, Флинта, дело.

— Я вас понял.

Мади пошла своей дорогой, Флинт прошел по инерции еще пару шагов, а затем плюнул и развернулся в другую сторону. Он предположительно знал, где мог находиться Сильвер, когда не хотел, чтобы его нашли. Неподалеку от деревни был один ручей - в достаточно неприметном месте, чтобы любопытствующие не нашли его сразу же

Флинт угадал — Сильвер действительно сидел у ручья на камне, отстегнув протез, и умывался холодной водой. Он явно услышал шаги капитана, повернулся и, быстро смерив его взглядом, дежурно улыбнулся. Флинт не произнес ни слова, а просто присел рядом и прежде всего напился воды, как бы между прочим оглядев Сильвера. Раны на ноге покраснели и немного припухли, но бывало и похуже — он хорошо помнил бессонные ночи на испанском галеоне.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой, — начал Флинт и не смог подавить усмешку — ну надо же, теперь он в рядах просителей уделить внимание.

— Скажи, что это по поводу военного совета, — Сильвер изобразил умоляющее выражение лица. Глаза у него были чуть покрасневшие, как от недосыпа, но в целом он выглядел неплохо.

— Нет, и ты это знаешь. На повестке дня у нас твое самочувствие.

— Неужто команда голосовала? — притворно удивился Сильвер.

— Пока нет, но док Хоуэлл пожаловался на твое поведение капитану.

— Какое счастье, у меня есть капитаны в друзьях.

— У тебя в друзьях еще и принцессы маронов, и они тоже весьма обеспокоены.

Сильвер наконец перестал валять дурака и со вздохом прикрыл глаза.

— Все в порядке. Я справляюсь, просто нужно немного отдохнуть.

Флинт кивнул с преувеличенной серьезностью.

— Именно так. Поэтому я хотел предложить тебе пропустить сегодняшний совет.

Сильвер прищурился.

— Ты не можешь мне приказать — мы в равных условиях. В этом совете я не твой квартирмейстер, а партнер.

— Я и не думал приказывать тебе. Это просьба. Совет, если хочешь назвать это так. Дружеский.

— О боже, я должен был догадаться, что ты станешь шантажировать меня тем, что мы друзья.

— Конечно, как и ты. Но я серьезно — сегодня не будет сказано ничего важного, уверяю тебя. Отлежись, найди Хоуэлла или дай уже ему догнать себя. Без твоего голоса решение мы не примем, обещаю. — Флинт немного подумал, а затем добавил: — Или я запрещу тебе появляться на советах неделю.

Сильвер рассмеялся и потянулся за протезом.

— На мгновение я решил, что это действительно дружеский совет, знаешь.

— И куда же ты?

— Пойду покажусь доку. Я ведь знаю, что иначе вы не отстанете.

Все вокруг знали о том, что Джон Сильвер слушал капитана Флинта, и только сам капитан до сих пор этому удивлялся.

Остаток дня прошел в других делах и заботах, а на вечернем совете и вправду не было ничего интересного. Об отсутствии Сильвера спросил только Джек Рэкхем, но под спокойным взглядом Мади быстро стушевался и решил, что так и надо. О следующем сражении пока не говорили — обсуждали необходимость выйти в рейд, а также на каких кораблях и кому этим заняться. Это было не так уж интересно, и в конце концов Флинт снова вернулся к утренней мысли, раздражающей и идиотской. Если бы все вокруг происходило так, как он хотел, он бы здесь точно не сидел. Если бы миром вокруг действительно управляли его демоны, то шторма налетали на берега Нассау каждую неделю.

Если бы он мог управлять своей жизнью, все случилось бы не так. Миранда была бы жива и... Стоп. В эту сторону думать определенно не следовало.

После собрания к Флинту снова подошел Хоуэлл и уже в привычной деловитой манере отчитался о состоянии Сильвера. Все было плохо, но не так чтобы очень — это было понятно даже по раздраженному, но все-таки приподнятому настроению доктора. Флинт каким-то образом угадал правильно, и до конца недели Сильверу было бы лучше воздержаться от активной нагрузки на ногу, если, конечно, его удасться уговорить. Капитана во второй раз он вряд ли послушает, но можно было попытаться коварно прислать к нему Мади — вот уж кто умел убеждать едва ли не лучше самого Сильвера.

Выйдя на ночной воздух, Флинт все еще ощущал недовольство. В кои-то веки у них стал вырисовываться вполне жизнеспособный план действий, а у него голова забита всякой чепухой. Если бы он мог управлять хотя бы простейшими вещами, он бы попросил какую-нибудь мелочь. Немного удачи, чтобы встретить и взять на абордаж какой-нибудь испанский галеон — оружие бы им сейчас не помешало. Разума и спокойствия его новым союзникам — Тич просто рвал и метал, и Рэкхем, судя по всему, тоже был настроен очень кровожадно. Это могло сыграть с ними плохую шутку в дальнейшем.

Им всегда не хватало самой малости, чтобы победить. Немного удачи, веры, нужных людей, времени.

Ноги сами принесли Флинта к хижине, которую занимал Сильвер. Бог знает, что он хотел у него спросить и о чем поговорить. Обсудить собственные страхи? Еще раз посмеяться над нелепостью идеи о его всемогуществе? Попросить, чтобы Сильвер достал из его головы эту мысль так же легко, как и вложил ее?

Сильвер уже спал, Флинт понял это, едва вошел, но почему-то сначала замер на пороге, а потом очень тихо прошел вглубь комнаты. Его на мгновение обожгла мысль о том, что вот так войти сюда может кто угодно, не только друг. Слава Сильвера, его хитрость и ум берегли его, но Флинт как никто знал, что от клинка, пули и петли не спасет никакая хитрость. Джон и сам уже успел это узнать.

Сильвер спал, неловко разметавшись на узкой лежанке так, чтобы не тревожить раны во сне. Дыхание у него было прерывистым и сиплым, а в ярком лунном свете было заметно, что лоб покрыт потом. Флинт оглянулся в поисках кувшина и заметил на низком столике миску с водой и влажной тряпицей, но быстро раздумал что-то делать. Сильвер спал беспокойно, дергаясь и постоянно жмурясь, как будто пытался от чего-то отвернуться. Возможно, его и стоило разбудить сейчас, но вряд ли это поможет — он продолжит мучиться, уже бодрствуя. Мади была права, а Хоуэлл это подтвердил: снова началась лихорадка.

Флинт наклонился и отвел со лба Сильвера налипшие мокрые волосы. На мгновение его пронзило острым чувством жалости. Это даже хорошо, что его бесстрашный квартирмейстер сейчас спал, — Флинт был уверен, что в любое другое время Сильвер, едва заподозрив хотя бы крупицу жалости к себе, пришел бы в ярость. Но это было не унизительное чувство, нет. В нем было скорее больше гнева и злости на собственное бессилие, на еще одну невозможность что-то исправить в жизни.

Если бы он действительно мог управлять реальностью, он бы послал Сильверу хороший сон. Отдал бы его боль одному из своих демонов — пусть берет, такого добра не жалко. Но у него была только жизнь, полная своих страданий, и никакой возможности облегчить чужие, пусть даже на самую малость.

Флинт безотчетно погладил Сильвера по взмокшему лбу и отнял руку. Он бесшумно вышел из хижины, решив зайти завтра пораньше, а еще лучше найти ту самую, не говорящую по-английски знахарку маронов и попросить о помощи еще раз. В первый раз же помогло.

Но на следующее утро идти никуда не пришлось — Флинт увидел Сильвера, который спешил к его дому довольно бодрым шагом. «Насколько это возможно в его состоянии», — вспомнил Флинт слова Хоуэлла и с трудом сохранил невозмутимое выражение на лице. Сильвер выглядел отдохнувшим, посвежевшим и, что самое главное, здоровым. Никаких признаков вчерашней лихорадки, даже шаг у него стал немного легче.

— Капитан, ты был прав, — сразу же начал Сильвер, едва подошел ближе, и радостно улыбнулся.

Флинт подавил рвущиеся с языка слова о том, что и не чаял услышать такое, а вместо этого просто спросил:

— И в чем же?

— Что отправил вчера меня к доку вместо совета и предложил отдохнуть. Потрясающие ощущения, очень советую, даже нога болеть перестала. Я серьезно! И более того, сегодня утром я проснулся с одной интересной мыслью, которую хотел бы обсудить с тобой до следующего совета... Что? Я что-то смешное говорю?

Флинт никак не мог спрятать дурацкую улыбку. Как из избавиться от детских глупых мыслей: ну надо же, получилось. Черт его знает как, но получилось же!

— Нет, я просто рад, что тебе не придется пропускать следующие советы.

Сильвер оценивающе прищурился.

— Я знаю, что ты уже что-то задумал. На совете вчера случилось что-то важное? Это все Рэкхем?

— Что Рэкхем? При чем он тут вообще?

— Я не знаю, но у тебя такое лицо, будто ты обдумываешь какую-то интересную мысль.

О да, Флинт действительно обдумывал кое-что. Что пускай он не верил больше ни в бога, ни в черта, ни — тем более — в высшую справедливость или собственные чудом проявившиеся способности, но, вероятно, оставалось еще что-то, у чего можно было попросить помощи. Самую малость.

— Хорошо, пойдем поговорим.

А остальное они сделают сами.


End file.
